The Unnecessary Sense
by Anime-Angel-Seza
Summary: The voyage to the Colonies would be hard, especially for someone like her, but she needed to do this. She needed to warn the Colonial Brotherhood of what was to come. Before it was too late. Sequel to The Templar Informant (must read first). ConnorxOC
1. Prologue: Trickery

Prologue: Trickery

Unknown day, 1782

"I know you have yet to tell him Mister Graves."

"And how do you know I have not, Assassin?"

"Because, Templar, I know for a fact that your Grand Master would love to gloat about having an Assassin under lock and key. He would have come to see me by now, I mean, you have had me locked up here for what, two weeks now? Come now Mister Graves, I am no idiot."

"You got caught did you not? I think that is pretty stupid."

"What do you think your Grand Master is going to do if he finds out about me, but not from your mouth? He will not be best pleased I imagine."

"Shut your gob, filthy Assassin."

And I had him hook, line and sinker. Mister Harrison Graves was a very prideful man, and just the idea of Templar Grand Master Benedict Lock being angry with him, was enough to ruffle his feathers. I had successfully tricked him into telling his boss about my capture. I knew the only way I was getting out of this cell, was through his intervention; after all, I am in no way capable of getting myself out of here. As the world slowly grew darker around me, so did my confidence in my abilities; the ever growing darkness was what got me caught in the first place. It pained me to need another's help, especially the help of a Templar Grand Master, but if I wanted to live; I needed his assistance.

As the world around me slowly disappeared from my vision day by day; I knew that the time would come when I would always need another's assistance. My time as an Assassin would be over, as it was, there would be no place in the Brotherhood for a blind woman.

* * *

So, sequel officially started, yay. If you have read Norah, you would know who this OC is lol. Now, I imagine I will not get this one done as quickly as I flew through Norah as I don't have this one as planned. So updates will not be as frequent. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I will enjoy writing it.

As a little irrelevant side note, anyone who read my ANs in Norah would know I was very much planning on drinking a lot on NYE, and if you were hoping I would, good for you cause I did in fact drink a lot. I think I had about 4 Pina Coladas, 3 glasses of Moscato, 6 Coke and Vodkas and around 5 or 6 shots of Bailey's. And despite the copious "you're so drunk" comments I received, I actually felt pretty good the next day if you can believe it, the sun did kinda hurt my eyes though. When we woke up the next morning and sat at the table, the bottle of White Rum was there and we were kinda shocked by how much we had gone through haha. Good times, anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Seza, out


	2. 1: Eavesdrop

Chapter 1: Eavesdrop

Unknown day, 1782

It was the very next day that I got what I wanted. I hear the keys jingling as my captor opens the cell door, but rather than the sound of one pair of footsteps and one silhouette in what remained of my vision; there were two pairs of footsteps and two silhouettes. Hearing the second figure talk affirmed who I thought it would be, "Mirela?"

I admit, I was not expecting him to sound so shocked, I figured Graves would have told him who it was he had captured. Obviously not. "Hello Father."

I hear rather than see Graves breathe in sharply; he clearly did not know yet. "Father? This Assassin is your daughter sir?"

Him being my father was what I was using, or rather betting on, to get me out of here. "Yes, she is my daughter, which is why I do not understand why she landed herself in this mess. Last I checked, there was no one who could get the drop on my Assassin daughter, not even my high ranking Templars. Either she let herself get caught, or you really got her unawares. Which is it my dear?"

I realised that the only way my plan would work is if I was honest with him, I knew from the beginning I would have to tell him. "If I was my normal self, your lobcock of a subordinate would not have been successful in his attempts. However, as I am not my usual self; he had it easy."

In the end, it is still hard to tell him, he may be my father, but as it is; he is my enemy. "Are you sick then?"

I let out a sigh before continuing. "No, I am not sick," I think I may have heard him breathe a sigh of relief, but I cannot see his face to be sure. "I am going blind. In fact, I am almost completely there; I see vague silhouettes and bright lights, but that is about it."

I think I stunned him into silence; even the usually talkative Graves is silent. This does not last long however, "Are you trying to make me believe that I only got you because you are going blind. I do not believe you; you fought as you always do, I just happened to be better."

"Do not make me laugh Mister Graves. I am losing my sight, not my abilities; but loss of sight makes it harder to fight. That is the only reason you won you egocentric git."

I could hear the growl that followed my words, but I could just see my father hold him back from going at me. "I figured you might go blind, but I did not want to believe it. Enemy or not, you are my daughter and I would never wish this on you. However, when we first met three years ago, I could already see the grey in your eyes. This same thing happened to your grandfather, I recognised the signs in you back then, but I prayed you would not go blind like he did. My prayers have gone unanswered it seems."

This surprised me, all of it; I got this from my grandfather? There were signs? How did I not see them before? However, there was nothing that could be done; I have never heard of something like this before, I can only imagine there was nothing any doctor could do either. "It does not matter, in a matter of weeks, I will be completely blind and you will have one less Assassin to worry about."

It was obvious from my tone that this pained me; the five years that I have been an Assassin have been the greatest in my life. To lose it so easily to something like going blind frustrates me. "I can see that you are not taking to this well; not being able to fight anymore really gets to you. I may have a solution."

The way he said it, however, had my hairs on end; something tells me this will benefit him and his Order more than it will benefit me. "What do you propose?"

"You come live with me from now on, I help you get used to your blindness and train you to fight with it. Use it as an asset rather than a hindrance; it is a known fact that when one person loses a sense, the other four are enhanced. I can train you to fight using your other senses; get used to not relying on your vision. Imagine, no one can sneak up on you; you'd hear them coming. What do you think dear?" I knew what he had not added to that; that he would induct me into the Order and he would have another powerful subordinate.

However, seeing as this was my ticket out of here, I would take it; I just will not mention that there was absolutely no way I was joining his Order. "Very well Father, if you think I can do it."

"Oh, I know you can; you are my daughter after all and are capable of anything," and I thought Graves had an ego.

So started my training with my Templar father; the training that would make me formidable despite my impairment. I at least knew what the date was now.

* * *

October 21, 1782

I have been living amongst the Templars for just over five months now and I can honestly say; I am just as capable as I was before I was blind, my fighting style had just changed slightly. Not only that, but now that I was completely blind; my other senses were heightened. I could smell and hear so much better, and I used these to my advantage. Father had yet to bring up my joining the Order, which is probably a good thing because I still am not going to take him up on that offer. However, being an Assassin among Templars only means that eventually, something would happen that would make my leaving that much more imminent.

I was currently out in the courtyard, listening to the nature around me; the only pastime I can really do, being blind and all. I hear the shuffle of someone walking towards me; the sound of a sword clanking against his hip and the way the boots thumped on the grass can only mean it was a guard. "Miss Lock, your father-" he could not have seen the throwing knife coming, but really; who would expect it from little ole' me.

"Favell, my surname is Favell; Master Lock may be my father, but I was raised by mother. Father only discovered my existence a little over three years ago. Hence, my name is Mirela Favell if you please," I think this was the fourth guard who nearly lost his ear to that very mistake; I imagine Father never got around to properly introducing me further than 'this is my daughter Mirela.'

I hear him gulp, before finally finishing his sentence, "Apologies Miss Favell, your father has requested your presence in his study."

Of course, "Thank you, I shall make my way there now."

"Do you need an escort Miss?"

That makes me angry; I figured the guards would have realised by now that my blindness does not stop me from getting myself from A to B. "I will be fine; I am blind not incapable."

I think he realised how miffed I was by his words because he was out of there with no more words. I let out the sigh of the most burdened before standing and making my way back inside. Ever since I had moved in, Father had made a rule that nothing is to be moved around so that I could memorise where everything was and not be surprised by random furniture where it was not before. I slowly make my way along the familiar route to Father's study. As I approach where I know the door is, I can hear voices coming from inside. I cautiously make my way closer to hear what they are saying, "I think it time we made our move Harrison."

So my father was talking to Mister Graves about something, and it did not sound promising. "I agree sir, do you know who we will send?"

"I do have a few, in fact, here is the list; what do you think?"

I hear shuffling paper before a short silence, "Yes sir, this will suffice."

"I am glad you think so, I thought they would be the best choices to complete this mission," his following words strike fear in my heart. "It is finally time we retake the Colonies back from the Assassins. Reginald made the mistake of sending one trusted Templar, I will send a group to ensure those Assassins fall and Templars rule the Colonies again. Get them while they are still weak."

I should have known this would happen, the Templars could not leave the Colonies alone; I think it is finally time I make arrangements to leave. I needed to warn the Colonial Brotherhood. However, this will not happen for a while as I needed to prepare, so I compose myself and fix my skirts that had creased in my attempts to listen better, before knocking on the door, "Come in."

I open the door and walk towards where I knew Father's desk was, "You called for me Father?"

"Ah yes, I did my dear; I need to discuss something with you," he does not wait for a reply before continuing. "I am afraid I will be away for a month or two, depending on how the meeting goes, as I will be in Wales, discussing a few matters with our Welsh brothers," you mean _your_ Welsh brothers. "Harrison will remain here in my stead, so if you need anything, simply seek him out."

I turn my head to face the direction I could hear Graves shuffling from, "I am sure I can manage just fine, right Mister Graves?"

I think he was still getting used to me knowing where he was even though I could not see, so he paused before answering, "Yes, of course Miss Favell, but even so, you know where to find me should you need anything."

I incline my head towards him, despite knowing how that was complete bullocks, before facing back towards my father, "Will that be all?"

"Yes my dear, you are dismissed."

I incline my head towards him, "Father," and then towards Graves, "Mister Graves," before leaving the room and hastily returning to my own bedroom.

As I lay on my bed, I plan what I was going to do. With Father gone, this should make it easier for me to get out as he is usually the only one that is ever up terribly late. When I know that everyone else is sleeping, I can slip out with no one the wiser and make my way to the harbour where I will hopefully be able to gain passage to Boston or New York, two cities I know are close to the Colonial Brotherhood's location. However, I knew I could not leave straight away, give it a few weeks after Father leaves for Swansea where I knew the Welsh Templar Rite was located. Being blind also meant I needed to have everything ready for me to get straight onto the ship the very day I leave the estate. I needed to visit the harbour in the next few days to inquire about it, I also needed to ensure that my passage would be safe; I knew the journey would take around seventy-two days, a long time on the Atlantic Ocean. Tomorrow I would start getting everything ready that I can here in the estate, and after Father leaves, start visiting the harbour.

* * *

November 19, 1782

It was late in the evening, around ten o'clock, when I finally sneak my way out of the estate. Having had the training of an Assassin made this easy, especially when the guards were focused on keeping people out, not keeping people in. Father had left a few weeks ago, and things had been quiet in his absence, Graves and I avoiding each other like the plague. Unlike my father, who only saw his blind daughter, Graves remembered I was an Assassin; their enemy.

I made my way to the docks to find the Man-o-War that would see me safely to the Colonies, the _HMS Ocean_ ; it is not until I get there that I realise, how in the bloody hell was I going to find it when I cannot see it? I am saved when I smell the familiar spiced cologne scent of the Captain; Captain Samuel O'Shea. "Miss Favell, I figured you would not be able to find the _Ocean_ on your own; so I decided to wait here for you here."

"And am I ever thankful that you did Captain; I definitely never would have found her on my own. Please, lead the way," and when I hear his arm shift, I feel it only respectful that I take his arm as he escorts me to his ship.

"Seeing as it is only right, I shall let you use my Captain's Quarters for the duration of your stay on my ship. I have nothing against staying below deck with my men, in fact; I do it often already."

"Thank you Captain, you really did not need to," really, I could look after myself fine, and I am sure that the men on this ship would not be a problem.

"No my dear, it is only right," realising that he was going to continue to insist, I drop the matter as he leads me aboard.

The plan was, early morning, we would set sail for Boston; I just hoped that no one noticed I was missing until the River Thames was only a speck on the horizon.

* * *

November 27, 1782

We were a week into the voyage and already, I was getting bored. The men were entertainment enough with their gossiping and jokes. However, all I could do is listen to them; I could not participate with games and whenever I suggested a sword fight, they would have none of it. They did not believe me when I said I could hold my own; I suppose my dresses do not help despite having weapons on my person. So I spend the majority of my time either listening to them talk or listening to the waves. I sometimes even find myself in the crow's nest, enjoying the ocean breeze on my face and the silence of the skies. Right now, I was at the bow of the ship, sitting on a crate, listening to the waves as is my pastime. I hear someone sitting next to me and I can tell that it is Mister Collingwood, the _Ocean's_ Quartermaster. He was the only member of the crew that smelled so heavily of tobacco and rum, sometimes being in his presence makes me think I am on a pirate ship.

"Hello Mister Collingwood, is there anything I can help you with?"

He takes a moment to be shocked I knew it was him before talking, "I was just wondering what is bringing you all the way out to the Colonies lass."

I knew he had been rearing up to asking this question before long, certainly happened earlier than I expected he would, considering how he had been hovering around for so long on the question. "I am off to visit some friends who moved to the Colonies some years ago. They tell me so many great things about living there that I decided I needed to see it for myself. Well, you know what I mean. I will be meeting them outside Boston where I will live with them for a while. I will decide from there whether or not I will stay."

This was the same story I had fed the Captain, there was no way I was going to tell either of them the truth. "I see, another question that has been eating at me, what is a lass like you doing with a weapon?"

Oh yes, my short blade I had strapped around my waist, "In case you have yet to notice sir, I am blind; a woman such as myself needs to be able to defend herself from anyone wishing to take advantage of that weakness. They will be sorely mistaken when they find a blade in their gut."

I think my words were a bit of a shock, as violent as they were, so he simply sits in silence before I hear him move away. It is funny really, these men do not know the first thing about what I am capable of and I think I like keeping it that way.

The trip was going to take until early February next year, so I had time to think about how I was going to not only find the Colonial Brotherhood, but how I was going to explain it. I dredged up my Assassin robes, knowing that the familiarity of them should make it obvious I am no threat to them. Plus, wearing my hood meant that I could hide my eyes, better no one see them and question why a blind woman is alone in the Frontier before I even make it to the Homestead. I can only hope that they believe me and that we have enough time to prepare for the Templars arrival. I imagine they would not leave before my father returns from Swansea. That means I should have at least a month or two lead on them; hopefully this would be enough and we can be ready for whatever they plan on doing to the Brotherhood.

However, hiding my blindness meant that I had to rely on my senses. Thankfully, my blindness did not get rid of my Eagle Vision. It is not perfect sight, but it enough to get a good idea of what was around me, and it also came in handy to tell friend from foe when it is someone I have never met before. I never told Father, better he did not know; having him underestimate me will be an advantage. Hopefully it would be enough to get me safely to the Homestead.

* * *

Woohoo, chapter 2 up. Sorry for the delay guys, but I did say the updates would not be as frequent as they would be for Norah, speaking of which, some of you may have noticed that I finally gave that fic a proper title and it is now The Templar Informant. Also, how do you guys like the cover images I made for both fics? I just felt that my profile image of cartoon EXO members was not really the best vibe for these fics hahaha. Anyway, thanks for reading guys.

Seza, out

p.s. The _HMS Ocean_ was in fact a real Man-o-War that sailed and served the Royal Navy during that time period, I just don't know who her Captain was, so I made one up, as is FF custom


	3. 2: Unexpected Allies

Chapter 2: Unexpected Allies

February 1, 1783

As the new year started, my boredom knew no limits; a blind woman on a ship has so little to do. I only take solace in the fact that we should be arriving in Boston soon. I grow eager to finally reach the Colonial Brotherhood, as it was; the English Brotherhood was always pressed for both numbers and support. The Templars are slowly taking London and I imagine that soon, they will have it. So I cannot allow them to simply waltz right into the Colonies and take that too. When I spoke to Captain O'Shea earlier this morning, he said he was hopeful that we would arrive today, and thankfully, he is right. "I see land Captain!"

Despite how far away the man in the crow's nest was from me, I could hear his words just fine; I was finally in the Colonies. I stand near the mast pole, hoping not to get in the way of the sailors preparing to dock. It is not long before I feel the ship stop, "Miss Favell, would you like me to escort you anywhere? To a carriage house perhaps?"

I turn to face where I hear the Captain's voice coming from, "I would be very grateful if you escorted me there; I have never been to this city and therefore, I cannot hope to find my way around."

"Very well my dear, come along," and with that, I grab hold of his arm and let him escort me onto land.

The noises coming from the busy streets astound me, although the streets are not as crowded as the ones in London; the sounds are still rather abundant, but not enough to completely overwhelm my ears. "Oh how I wish I could see all of this."

"It is a beautiful sight indeed, but if what you say is true, and your friend lives outside the city, then I assure you, the sounds of nature are far greater than the views of the city. I am sure you will enjoy yourself out there."

This brings a smile to my face as I think of this; the sounds of nature were what I loved the most. We continue the rest of the walk in silence, the Captain realising I wanted to soak in the sounds and smells of this unfamiliar city. "Ah, here we are my dear. Excuse me good sir, this young lady is hoping to get passage to a location outside the city," he turns to me before continuing. "I must head back to my ship now my dear, I wish you safe travel and perhaps we may see each other again."

"I can never thank you enough Captain, you have done me a great service bringing me all the way here," something he did not have to do but did out of the kindness of his own heart.

"Think nothing of it Miss Favell, now farewell until next time," and with a kiss to his cheek, I wave him off.

"Where is it you wish to travel to miss?" I turn back to face the man who would hopefully take me to the Homestead.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you travelled to the Davenport Homestead."

I hear him shift nervously before answering, "I am afraid not miss, the only carriages that can come in and out of that place belong to the people there. They have seen many troubles throughout the years and hence, are cautious of unknown carriages that come through. I apologise miss, but I am afraid you are going to have to find another way."

My heart plummeted to the ground; I had no way of knowing where to go, let alone be able to see where I am going. I am just about to respond when a question sounds behind me, the tone is suspicious, "Might I ask what it is you plan on doing at the Homestead?"

I turn to face the voice and instinct guides me to activate my Eagle Vision and rather than red or even grey, the man glows blue; an ally then. Hoping they are what I think they are, I say something I hope they understand, "To visit a brother whom I must visit as soon as possible."

"I see, is it an urgent matter?" Ah, he understands.

"It is indeed, I have news this brother needs to hear," our conversation would mean nothing to anyone listening in, but we understood each other just fine.

"Very well, good sir, I think this miss can very well be escorted to the edge of the Homestead. The people there are not opposed to this, and I am sure the young lady can make her way to the Homestead safely from there," I may have imagined it, but it sounded as if this man had some sort of authority here.

"Oh of course Mister Wilkinson, I shall have the miss safely there," and I could not believe how easily this man had him agree.

"There we go young lady; he will see you safely to where the Frontier and the Homestead meet. The distance from there to the nearest house is not far," and I could not be more grateful.

"Thank you, Mister Wilkinson was it? I am in your debt; I do not know what I would have done otherwise."

"Call me Clipper miss, and when you get to the Homestead, tell the Mentor and the others I said hello," definitely another Assassin indeed.

"I will, thank you again," and with this we say our goodbyes before I turn back to the carriage man.

* * *

February 4, 1783

The carriage man insisted on resting the horses as well as resting ourselves often, so in the end it took just over two days to reach the border between the Frontier and the Homestead. As I step down from the carriage, I take in the sounds of the forest around me and I feel relaxed. "Just continue the path in this direction and you will reach the homes on the property."

I turn to face him, "Thank you sir, I will be fine from here."

As I hear him leaving the way we came, I activate my Eagle Vision, knowing that this would come in handy; I would not want to fall off a cliff. I start my trek towards the Homestead and continue to listen to the nature around me; keeping my walk comforting. It is almost fifteen minutes later that I see the vague silhouette of the first house. I walk up to the man I can see milling around; a big man that must be the blacksmith as I could see the forge beside him. "Hello sir."

I must have startled him because he turns abruptly to face me, "Don't sneak up on me like that young lady, now how may I help you?"

"Forgive me for startling you, it was not my intention. I was wondering if you could direct me to the main house here. I have urgent news for your landlord," I was not sure how much the people on the Homestead knew about the Brotherhood, so I figured I would leave that sort of speak out.

"Ah I see, another guest for Connor, been a busy fellow the last few years, but I know he happens to be home right now. Now you will find the manor if you continue on this road, after you cross the bridge, you will see the church and if you stand in front of the church, you can't miss the manor, biggest house on the Homestead," a most detailed set of directions.

"Thank you very much Mister, uhhh."

"Must call me Dave miss, the folk around here do."

"Thank you Dave," and with a farewell, I continue along the path, passing many different buildings, but I could barely make out what they were as they were too far off the road for me to get more than a silhouette with my Eagle Vision.

I finally come across the church; however, the Manor must have been a bit too far away as I could not locate it. I hear the door behind me open and considering the direction the sound came from, I can guess it must be the priest. "Oh, hello my dear, is there something I can help you with?"

I hesitate, if I ask for directions for a building that is clearly within sight for a non blind person, I make it obvious that I cannot see; however, he is the priest and I would hate to lie to a man of the Lord. "Please forgive me, I am looking for the manor, but I am blind and cannot find it from here."

"No worries, my dear, I can lead you there, it isn't far," a true man of God, helping out those in need.

"Thank you Father," and I just now realise, a blind woman would not have known he was a priest.

He doesn't seem to realise or mind, and simply offers his arm to me which he leads my hand onto. "It is no problem my dear, I am Father Timothy and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Mirela, it is a pleasure to meet you as well Father," he was my saving grace after all.

He leads me up a small path and I slowly start to see the outline of the manor with my Eagle Vision. He then leads me up the stairs and to the door, "Here we go my dear, I shall leave you to it."

"Thanks again Father," and as he slowly makes his way back down the stairs I go to knock on the door.

However, I hesitate when I hear voices from the window to my right. I can vaguely make out a few male voices and female voice, but cannot distinguish any words. When they go silent, I decide now is a good a time as any to knock. After several seconds, the door opens and I see the blue silhouette of a woman. Despite glowing blue, she could not possibly be an Assassin, she was not dressed like one; in fact, she was wearing a dress and had long hair. I am broken from my musing when she speaks, "Can I help you lass?"

I cock my head to the side, momentarily stunned; who was this Irish woman? There was something about her that rings a bell but I could not put my hands on what it was. "Oh, my apologies, my name is Mirela, I am an Assassin from England."

"That is quite a long journey to come all this way. What in God's name brought you here?"

I hesitate; I cannot be sure about this woman who, despite glowing blue, was clearly not an Assassin. I decide to get to the point, "Is the Mentor here?"

She seems to understand my hesitation, "Aye, he is dear, if you come through here, you can talk to him; we were just finishing a bit of a meeting."

Meeting; she must be somewhat high up in the Brotherhood if she was part of a meeting. "Thank you kindly," and I follow her as she leads me to another room.

We enter a room filled with blue silhouettes; I can make out two elder men who clearly were not Assassins either and another in the familiar robes. This must be Connor, the Colonial Mentor. Seeing that I was surrounded by allies, I decide to recede my Eagle Vision to stop further strain on my eyes; everything goes black again. "Connor, you have a visitor, a sister from England."

I hear a voice coming from the direction I saw Connor and I can only guess he is the first to talk, "I see, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Connor," he pauses before continuing, "What can we help you with?"

"Ah yes, my name is Mirela and I came all this way with some dire news," I hesitate before saying my next words. "I had overheard a conversation between the current Templar Grand Master of the British Rite and a few of his higher ranking Templars; I am afraid that with the fall of the Colonial Rite, he plans on sending over far more Templars to the Colonies in order to stamp out the still recovering Colonial Assassin Brotherhood."

It is one of the older men who talk first, I cannot help but notice his English accent, "How can you be sure he will follow through with this, and he was not just saying those things because he knew you were eavesdropping."

How dare he make such an accusation, "Because," and despite my anger, I hesitate to defend myself, "because my father is a terrible man and I feel him fully capable of doing such a thing."

They all go quite, and I can only hope that revealing this would not make them even more suspicious of me, "Look I realise that saying that makes me more suspicious, my father being a Templar and all, but you need to trust me."

It was the other man who answers me, and I notice he too has an Irish accent; still there is something that rings a bell about this, "Trust me lass, we are not unfamiliar with Templar Grand Masters producing Assassin offspring."

Wait what? They were not more suspicious, this was not unusual to them? I do not get a chance to respond before the Englishman says something, "You know what would make us trust you more? If you removed your hood."

Damn, I was hoping to gain their trust before revealing my blindness, but if this meant they would trust me more, then so be it. I close my eyes before pulling back my hood, and when I finally open them, they all breathe in quickly; they now knew I was blind. "Look, I realise I am blind, I mean, everything is black, but you need to understand that I am still every bit of an Assassin as any other."

They are momentarily quite before the woman speaks up, "Oh hush now dear, it came as quite the shock lass, I will admit, but we will not judge you for it."

The more she talked, the more I liked this woman and her clearly kind heart. "Thank you Miss, uhh, I just realised, I only know the Mentor's name."

"Oh how silly of me, I cannot believe I forgot to introduce myself or any of the others. I am Norah Cormac, that being my married name, so it is in fact Missus dear, and the Irish fellow you can hear, that is my husband Shay. The unmistakably British fellow is Connor's father Haytham Kenway, I can imagine you know who he is, he is the reason your parentage was not unusual to us."

This makes me freeze, no wonder the whole Irish thing was ringing bells; I had heard of Shay Patrick Cormac, the Assassin Hunter and his wife who was a Templar Informant, no, THE Templar Informant. I could never forget the name Haytham Kenway either; these two men were responsible for annihilating the previous Colonial Brotherhood. I think the only thing stopping me from either fighting or fleeing was the fact that they all had glowed blue and Connor, the Assassin Mentor, was not disturbed by their presence. They clearly notice my face go pale as Connor quickly says something, "Oh, yes, my father and Shay used to be Templars, and Norah their Informant, but they are our allies now, so there is no reason to fear."

"You see lass, after the Order was pretty much destroyed and Haytham injured, Norah decided it was time all three of us retired from the life of Templars, and Informant. As it is, Haytham and I are a bit too old for fighting, and Norah is done with everything. So we came here and, well we did not join the Brotherhood, but we have become tutors for the recruits and Connor's sort of advisors."

That explained why they glowed blue, but were clearly not Assassins. This must have happened after we stopped receiving information about the Colonial situation. The last news I had heard was while living with the Templars, and all I had managed to hear was that the Colonial Rite was gone and the Brotherhood had regained America. I could never have suspected this. "I see, this explains a few things indeed. However, this brings me back to why I am here, I overheard my father having his conversation and they were clearly talking about sending Templars here to regain control of the Colonies."

"This is indeed troubling news, now that I think about it, after I returned here from killing Reginald, I lost track of the British Rite, who is now Grand Master in his stead, your father yes, what is his name?"

"My father's name is Benedict Lock, but do not get my surname confused, I was raised by my mother, Moira Favell, and therefore take her name as mine," I felt I needed to ascertain how much I do not follow my father.

I was not expecting them to quite go as silent as they did before Norah says something, "Woah, this sounds more and more like déjà vu."

I was not quite sure what she was referring to, did she mean the whole Templar has Assassin child thing, with Connor and Haytham? "We have more pressing things to worry about my dear, so young Benedict took his place? That is very interesting, if he took Reginald's place straight after I killed him, your father would have still been very young, this was over twenty years ago after all. I honestly expected it to be Mister Graves who would take his place, what of him?"

I pull a face simply at his name, "Harrison Graves is my father's second in command, and honestly, he is the first person I have ever wanted to call a wanker so badly, despite being the sort of person who reins in my bad language. If I ever see his face again, it will be too soon."

I seemed to have shocked them because they are all silent before Haytham continues, "I see, do you know who your father plans on sending over?"

"Unfortunately no, my father only handed Mister Graves a piece of paper with the names, but they did not say any of them aloud," if only I knew who they would be, we could plan for their arrival better.

"Very well, I suppose we best get ready for them then, do you have an idea of when?"

"Well, my father was on a business trip when I managed to escape their estate, he would be gone for a month or two at least, I expect they would wait for his return. My best guess is that they are two or three months behind me," although, I wish we could have more time.

"Escape? You were their prisoner?"

Oh, I forgot to mention that part.

* * *

Woohoo, another chapter out yay. So anyone who has read The Templar Informant would recognise the meeting scene between our wonderful characters. Cause it is basically the epilogue of TTI from Mirela's POV. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the fic so far.

Shout out to MohawkWoman for another review, always great to see them. I am glad you always look forward to reading more and yes, cataracts, good guess. Always love getting your reviews.

Seza, out


	4. 3: Of Children and Teenagers

Chapter 3 – Of Children and Teenagers

February 4, 1783

I really was not planning on hiding it from them; it just slipped my mind, what with the impending threat of a Templar invasion and all. "Oh, right, I suppose I didn't think to mention it, seeing as you didn't question where I was when I overheard their conversation."

"Now that you mention it, that was going to be one of my questions," it would figure that the ex-Templar Grand Master would want to know something like that.

Realising they were all waiting on me to elaborate, I did, "April last year was when I started going blind, no, I wasn't born blind. However, my failing vision made me vulnerable; a feeling that didn't sit well with me. So, in early May, when I was attacked by Mister Graves, as much as I could still fight; I couldn't hold him off. Unfortunately, he captured me. He had me for about two weeks before I tricked him into telling my father about it. As much as I hated the man, I knew he would let me out; if only to try and convert me. I had no choice, but to tell him about my situation. In the end, he retrained me to be able to fight, using my blindness as an advantage rather than a nuisance."

My story still not over, I am thankful they don't interrupt as I take a pause. "I was with them for just over five months when I overheard their plans. Then a month after that, I made my escape when my father wasn't home, the only time I knew I would be successful. I left England straight away and came here to warn you. So yes, I was their prisoner, only one with a bit of freedom."

I could practically hear the smirk in Haytham's tone as he says, "He underestimated you, and he never thought you'd still be an Assassin after all that time; he must have expected you to join the Order. I can't say I'm surprised, nor can I say he's an idiot; after all, I spent years trying to do the same to Connor, with just as unsuccessful results."

I hear Connor shift uncomfortably in his seat; clearly he didn't like to be reminded his father used to be the head of the enemy. I decide to change the subject; we hopefully have a few months to worry about the Templars. "Connor, now that the urgent matter has been discussed, I must mention that it was Clipper who helped me in Boston so that I could get here safely. He has asked me to say hello to everyone."

He pauses, my guess in surprise, "Oh, I see, I imagine it would have been hard otherwise; you don't know these lands, you would surely have gotten lost, or worse, out in the Frontier. Good thing he was around then."

I do not get a chance to respond because I can hear the creek of the back door opening, followed by two pairs of light footfalls; children? "Da? Connor? Uncle Haytham? They're at it again."

"We're in the sitting room," Shay calls to them.

It had never occurred to me before, but with how long they've been married; of course Shay and Norah had children. The two children enter the room, but I hear them pause near the entrance; they must have noticed me. "Children, this is Miss Favell, she is a friend who has come a long way from England, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Listening to his mother, the boy who spoke goes first, "Hello Miss, my name is Aedan Cormac, it is nice to meet you."

Clearly his parents raised him on manners, "It is nice to meet you as well Aedan, you can call me Mirela if you like."

I can't see his face, so I don't know how he takes it, but the other child talks too, "Hello, my name is Briana, it's nice to meet you," she pauses. "Why are your eyes so grey?"

"Briana, that isn't nice," Norah need not worry, I could tell from Briana's voice that she is still young, she is just curious and means no harm.

"Hello Briana, my eyes are grey because I'm blind and can't see anything. Which is a real shame, because I bet you are very pretty and I bet your brother is very handsome."

I hear her giggle and Aedan try to hold back one, before they really register what I said, "That's so sad, are you okay? Do you need us to help you everywhere?"

What a lovely little girl, "No, it's okay Briana, I'm used to it now, but thank you very much. However, if I ever need help, I'll come straight to you."

These words seemed to make her happy, because after a quick 'okay,' my arms are suddenly filled with a small little body as Briana gives me a hug. Feeling her size, she's certainly older than she sounds. "Aedan, what were you yelling about when you two came in?"

Briana leaves my arms to join her brother, from what I can hear, right next to their father to answer his question. "It was Freya, Abe and Zeke; they were practice fighting without an adult around again. Bri and I were standing on the cliff so we could see them down near the docks."

"They even have weapons Da," is Briana's input.

I hear a collective sigh from the other adults in the room before Connor speaks up, "I'll go down and talk to them."

Without waiting for a reply, he leaves the room and then the manor. Norah is the first to talk after he leaves, "Those three, I admire their eagerness to learn, but their impatience is going to get them killed."

"I know lass, but they'll learn soon enough," I hear Shay say as he moves closer to her.

"They're Connor's newest recruits," I take a moment to realise Haytham is talking to me; he must have seen my confusion. "Abraham and Ezekiel are brothers, Freya is their childhood friend. Their parents were killed by bandits when the three of them went out for a walk. They came across the Homestead about two months ago and have been Assassin Recruits for only a month. Having had nothing resembling training prior, they have been told they aren't allowed actual weapons. However, Briana and Aedan, and occasionally one of us, will catch them practicing with them regardless."

"That we do, they think we do it because they're only teenagers, but if they only knew how young we were when we started training, they'd realise that isn't the case," Shay follows up.

Maybe I could fix that, "May I have a talk with them? I myself was a teenager when I started training and know how they feel, perhaps someone who has been in their situation can make them realise. You yourselves and Connor were children when you started, you implied they don't know that, and I'm a lot closer to them in age, so let me talk to them."

All three of them hesitate, "How old are you exactly lass?"

I should have seen Norah's question coming, it's my turn to hesitate before answering, "I'm twenty-one, four months short of twenty-two."

They probably didn't expect me to be so young, but I figure they won't say anything about it, after all, the two men were younger when they were at my stage. My theory is correct as Norah's next words are back to the situation, "Come lass, I'll take you down; it's a wee bit long for a stroll, so we'll need horses. I'll lead yours while we have a chat."

* * *

A few minutes later found me on the back of a horse, something I haven't done since I started losing my sight. As she said, Norah was leading my horse with a rope attached to its saddle, keeping our horses astride each other so that we could talk. "So lass, what is your mother like?"

She was unaware of the circumstances, so I knew she had no ill intent by bringing her up. " _Was,_ my mother died five years ago, it was a Templar who killed her, it made my resolve to become an Assassin even stronger. The Templar wasn't high up, as I discovered when I found him, and I'm positive my father has no idea. In the months I lived with the Templars, he always talked about her in the present tense. I never bothered correcting him; in my opinion, it was none of his business."

"I'm sorry to hear that lass," and I could tell from her tone, she was sincere. "My folks don't talk to me, stopped talking to me when I decided to stay in the Colonies when they moved back to Ireland. They don't even know they have a son-in-law or grandchildren, never bothered telling them. None of their business."

This had me chuckling; this woman had a sense of humour. "How old are they? Aedan and Briana I mean. I can't really tell from their voices," even feeling Briana's size didn't help.

"Aedan is two months shy of thirteen and Bri just turned eight in December. They're mine and Shay's pride and joy. They don't show it, but the now deceased Templars were like uncles to them and not having them around hurts even if they don't know why they're gone. They went from having six men in their life other than their father to only one, that one being Haytham. Thankfully they have Connor now too, but it isn't the same, he isn't an uncle to them; he wasn't there when they were born. I essentially work for the Assassins now, but please don't begrudge me for admitting I miss them. They were good friends to me for many years and their deaths pained me greatly," and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I can't say I understand, they were always enemies in my books, but I understand the pain of losing someone. My mother was all I had before the Brotherhood, I miss her more than anything."

Norah pauses before responding, "I think Connor can relate to that more than anyone else, he too only had his mother, unfortunately, he was only four when she died. He had his people before the Brotherhood, and he's lost them as well. It might do the both of you some good to sit and talk about it," she pauses again. "What was her name, I realise her surname was Favell, you implied as much, but you never said her given name."

I was a little shocked that she was interested, but answered none-the-less, "Her name was Moira, she was Romani."

Norah hadn't asked, but I felt I needed to acknowledge the other part of my heritage, I wasn't just English. She doesn't hesitate in her reply, "That's a nice name, Moira, can't say I've ever met someone named Moira in all my forty-eight years. It's very unique, and Romani, I've never met any Romani before. She seems like she was an amazing woman."

"She was, thank you," and with that, the remaining few minutes to the docks were spent in silence as I soaked in the peaceful sounds of the forest.

I could tell we were drawing closer as the sound of waves lightly shifting the sands came to me, as well as the sound of voices. Or rather, Connor's voice, scolding who I assumed were the three teenage recruits. His voice stops, so I imagine he saw us coming and after Norah pulls our horses to a stop, I hear feet crunching in the sand towards us. "Norah, Mirela, what brings the two of you down here?"

"I was hoping to talk to them, if you don't mind, I can sort of relate to how they feel," I felt it best to get straight to the point. "Norah was kind enough to escort me down, I can't see it, but I imagine the Homestead is rather large and I may never find my way around here on my own."

I hear him come closer, and it takes me a moment to realise he wants to help me down. I would have been able to do it on my own, but I wasn't going to turn him away. So I shift so I'm sitting side saddle, with my hands on his shoulders and his on my waist, he lifts me off the horse with ease and sets me down on the ground. "Thank you, Connor, you really didn't have to."

"It was no problem, and you're right, the Homestead is rather large, and when you don't know it, even people with perfect vision can still get lost," I follow him as he walks back towards where I can hear the recruits shifting. "Also, if you want to talk to them, be my guest; they're not the best listeners."

"We heard that Mentor," says a distinctly feminine voice, who I assume to be Freya.

"You were supposed to, now this is Mirela, she's a sister from the British Brotherhood. She wants to talk to you," and he seemed almost happy to pass the discussion onto somebody else.

I don't get a chance to say anything before one of the boys speak up, "What, her? But she's obviously blind, what can she possibly-"

His words cut out, he must have realised I was staring directly at him even though I couldn't see, I knew it unnerved people when I could seemingly look at them without seeing. "Ezekiel, you want to be an Assassin, but one thing to learn to be an Assassin is respect for your brothers and sisters within the Brotherhood, especially ones a lot more experienced than yourself," and these words showed why Connor made a great Mentor.

"But Mentor," starts the remaining boy, who I imagine is Abraham. "Zeke has a point, what could she possibly do without her eyesight."

Connor was fully capable of replying, but I figured this was something I needed to sort out with them. "Abraham right? Do you fight only with your eyes? If you do, I imagine you miss quite a lot."

I think he was stunned that I would be the one to answer, but quickly gets over it, "Of course not, but you still need your eyes, you can't possibly fight without them."

I smirk, if only to show his words had no effect on me, "So little you seem to know, if you cannot hear your enemies sneaking up on you, or try to get you from behind, you have lost already. I cannot see, you don't need to tell me, but I turn that to my advantage. When one sense is gone, the others are sharper; I can hear further, smell better. I use what remains of my senses to fight and this makes me just as capable as any fighter who can see."

To demonstrate my point, I run up to where I could hear him, squat and knock his legs out from under him. He falls to the ground with an 'oof' before he realises I have my hidden blade to his throat. "Remember this Abe, never underestimate an opponent because you see a disadvantage in them; what you think is their weakness may just be their strength. Think on that before judging someone at face value. Do you look at your Mentor and think him a savage for who his people are? Do you look at Haytham Kenway and see just an old man who couldn't possibly take you out? You, but a boy to him. Underestimating people gets you killed."

I let it sink in before retracting my blade and walking back over to Connor. I think I had stunned them all, which was fine by me; I had proved I wasn't a pushover, even with my lack of vision. There was silence before Connor started talking, "Thank you Mirela, I think that would beat any attempt I would make on teaching them the very same thing. I think you have their attention now if you want to talk about the other thing."

I had almost forgotten the reason for coming all the way down here, "Right, so, I hear you're going behind your Mentor's back to play with knives when you've been told not to," I could hear an intake of brief from their direction and knew one of them was about to interrupt. "I'm not done talking. I also hear you think it's because you're teenagers. That kind of thinking is what gets you treated like teenagers; you don't want them to see you like that, stopping acting like children. Let me tell you something, I was in your shoes, five years ago. I wanted so badly to use the real weapons, but my Mentor said I wasn't ready. So I listened, and you know what, if I had gone behind his back, it would have been even longer until he would let me. You want to play with real weapons, wait until your Mentor says you can, otherwise, you just delay your own wants and desires because you can't act like an Assassin."

I think my little display with Abe had made them respect me enough to not speak the contrary. I think that was enough scolding and abrupt lessons for one day; they had a lot to think about. "Norah, I think I'm done here, can we please return to the manor?"

"Of course lass, let's go."

He didn't have to, but Connor helped me back onto the horse, and I found myself grateful. It only occurs to me now that I have been travelling non-stop for over two months, and now that I'm finally here, it has caught up to me; I feel exhausted. Norah must have noticed, because she didn't talk the whole trip back to the manor.

* * *

As I lie on the bed in Norah and Shay's spare room, I think about the situation. We had time, hopefully, to prepare for the arrival of the Templars. Then it hit me; I had not once contacted the Brotherhood while living with the Templars, they must have sent someone to look for me, and if they had found me, the British Brotherhood probably thought I was a traitor.

* * *

I am sorry it took me so long to update. After the last chapter, I started reading fanfiction, then I read some more and then it spiraled into a fanfic reading binge. I'm sure you all know that feeling. Considering this is more filler than anything, I suppose I really should have updated sooner. So again, I'm sorry guys. But on that note, thanks again to MohawkWoman for the review, always love hearing from you. Also, shout out to Ainums, who gave me a review for this (and TTI) and a greeting from Mexico, thank you and hello to Mexico from Australia.

Now obviously, it is going to be mostly filler until the Templars arrive in the Colonies, but I hope you guys will love what happens during that time.

Seza, out


	5. 4: Arrival

The Unnecessary Sense – Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Arrival

February 11, 1783

Connor's POV

In the week since Mirela's arrival, we had been doing our best to get ready. Father, Shay and I agreed that focusing more on the recruit's training rather than academics would be wise; their studies could be returned to after the Templar problem was solved. While we spent extra time training them, Norah helped Mirela adjust to the new surroundings and introduced her to the Homesteaders. When she wasn't with Norah, she was helping with the recruits; I felt it may be useful for them to understand a little of fighting the way she does. She agreed that training them to listen and not rely on their vision was indeed a practical idea.

In this time, I had also contacted the Assassins in Boston and New York, requesting they keep an eye out for suspicious arrivals from England. It was a unanimous decision that we inform all of them in both cities as Mirela didn't know where exactly the Templars would arrive; having them all prepared is necessary regardless. I even went as far as sending word to Aveline in New Orleans; she need not get involved, but I felt it necessary to at least inform her.

I was currently standing beside the clearing where Mirela was teaching the recruits. Their current mission; block Mirela's attacks. Considering they were blindfolded, they weren't doing too well, and Mirela wasn't holding back. She currently looked like a fiery goddess, her red curls framing her face like flaming ringlets of fire. No matter what the three recruits tried, she was too fast and too silent for them to counter her; they ended up with more bruises than anything else. After a few more minutes of this, I hear her call out for a swap; this usually meant it was time for them to try and sneak up on her. They were good, I would give them that, Freya more so as stealth was her specialty, but Mirela continues to prove that her hearing was contested by no one.

As I watch, I feel that this would turn out as it always did, but then she got that look on her face; she had this look every now and then, usually when she was not doing anything else. It always looked like a worried look, like something was bothering her, but it had never happened during training. This meant that Freya was able to get in a shot; this surprised all the recruits as they had never even got in lucky shots before. Their surprise turned into worry, just as mine did as I walked towards them.

The hit was only a light kick to her side, but she was distracted enough that she landed solidly on her backside. I hastened to help her off the floor and I could tell she was embarrassed for being so distracted. "Are you alright?"

She turned to face me, her blank stare was unnerving, but I knew she was simply facing where she could hear my voice. "Uh, yes, thank you Connor, I'm alright, I was just a little…distracted is all."

I already knew this, but I didn't want to point it out and embarrass her more. "Come, I think it's time for a break, I'm sure Norah will be happy to make us all some tea while we rest," I turn to face the kids. "Why don't you three go ahead and tell Norah, we'll be right behind you."

They were still too dazed to argue and went ahead without hesitation. I turn back to face Mirela again, and although she wouldn't be able to meet my eyes, she is looking away from me. "Mirela, let's go."

She finally turns to face me and does something unexpected; she hooks her arm through mine. She usually preferred walking around on her own, to show she could be independent, so she only walked arm-in-arm with someone if they offered first. Whatever was bothering her must be pretty bad for her to be acting like this. I start to lead her toward the manor before speaking again, "Are you going to tell me what that was about? Don't think I didn't see what happened, haven't been seeing what has been going on all week."

Her grip on my arm tightened slightly before she softened it again and gave out a small sigh, "It occurred to me on my first night here that there was something I forgot to do during my…stay with the Templars. I was so focused on losing my sight and then later, on trying to avoid my father's attempts to indoctrinate me into the Order that I forgot to inform anyone in the Brotherhood. Was I necessarily important to the Brotherhood? No, but they always went after Assassins that went missing. I was locked up for two weeks, they would have sent someone to find me, if they had found me there, I would have been released. However, they didn't find me then, and since I didn't contact them once while living with the Templars, I fear they may have found me there and think me a traitor to the Brotherhood. I mean, I was not really a prisoner or a hostage, I was there somewhat willingly and treated like the daughter of the Grand Master I am. This is what has been bothering me all week, but it usually only distracts me when I'm not doing anything to keep me occupied."

It certainly explained a lot and I can't blame her for feeling this way, I imagine others would feel the same in her situation. "I understand what you are saying Mirela, but I don't think they'd see you as a traitor. There's no way of knowing what they saw if they found you with the Templars, do not doubt the resourcefulness of Assassins, they may have investigated enough to know the truth and never tried contacting you so as not to put you in danger. I imagine the Templars would not be pleased if they found you corresponding with the Assassins."

Her face remained blank so I could not see whether these words had any effect on her, but I could tell she was thinking. We were nearing the manor when she finally spoke, "You speak many valid points Connor, but I can't help myself from worrying none-the-less."

I should have realised as much, but I had an idea. Just as we reached the front door, I pulled her to a stop. "Why don't you write to the British Brotherhood, send them a letter to inform them of everything that happened, I'll write one along with it to vouch for you as well. You regret not writing to them before, so don't regret not doing it now."

She seemed to really think this through before a smile lit up her face, "I might just do that, thank you Connor, though I will need Norah's help to put the pen to paper."

With those words, she releases her grip on my arm before throwing both of hers around my waist for a hug. I was shocked to say the least, and only barely managed to return the hug before she was leaning up to kiss my cheek. She was quick to let go and enter through the door. I would have to talk to Father and Shay about girls, they certainly confused me.

* * *

February 12, 1783

Mirela had written her letter to the British Brotherhood late last night, with Norah's help of course, and gave it to me this morning; I am currently finishing off the last of the letter I would send alongside it.

 _To the British Assassin Brotherhood,_

 _I am writing to you to vouch for one of your Assassins, Miss Mirela Favell. She has also written a letter to you to explain her absence; whether you have read hers already is of no consequence. For the past week, her worry over whether you all thought her a traitor to the Brotherhood has recently caused her to lose focus while training my recruits, so I ask that you reply as fast as possible to assure her._

 _I must request to continue to borrow her for her knowledge of the Templars will come in handy upon their arrival in the Colonies. Her being here to warn us has already become a major help as we would be taken unawares without her, it gives us time to prepare._

 _Ratonhnhaké:ton 'Connor'  
De facto Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood_

As I read over the letter, I realise this was the first time I had ever signed a letter with anything other than my name; I had never written a formal letter such as this before. Signing 'Mentor' under my name is a hit to the gut, a reminder that Achilles was gone and I had taken his place as Mentor, even if it is not necessarily official. I turn my thoughts away from the painful ones and fold my letter before tying it with Mirela's letter so that they would be sent together. Hopefully the reply would not take too long, but the distance between here and England is far and the Templars would probably reach the Colonies long before the return letter.

* * *

April 10, 1783

"Your birthday is coming soon Aedan, is there anything you need?" I look over to see Mirela sitting on the lounge with Aedan while eating muffins Norah had baked earlier in the day. In the months since her arrival, Mirela had grown close to the children and was often found with them when she was not with the recruits. She currently had her head facing Aedan waiting for his reply to her question.

"Not that I can think of, I already asked Ma and Da for the really important things. Also, I don't think it'd be safe for you to go anywhere to get anything. The frontier is very dangerous, especially when you can't see where you're going."

I was half expecting Mirela to get angry at the notion she could not do anything simply because she was blind, however, the ever present patience she seemed to have with Aedan and Briana shone through. "Oh none of that Aedan, I can handle myself just fine, besides, Connor could always come with me into the cities; I would never go alone."

It took me a few seconds to realise they were looking my way as if for confirmation, "That's right Aedan, although Mirela can handle herself in most situations, we still wouldn't make her go alone."

Mirela simply smiled in response and Aedan gave a little nod of approval as if I would say anything in contradiction. As the two of them returned to a light conversation, my gaze returned to the letter in my hands. It was from Aveline, she has written to say how if we needed her assistance with the coming fight with the Templars, we need only ask and she will be here. It was good to know that we had trusted allies in places a little farther than home. I am folding the letter when we hear fast paced banging on the door. Mirela and Aedan simply stare as I make my way to the door. Father, Shay and Norah are coming down the stairs as I arrive.

I open the door to find Dobby, looking as if she had ran all the way here from New York; she was panting rapidly and sweat was still sliding down either side of her face. "What happened?"

She only took a few seconds to catch her breath before answering my question, "The Templars, they've arrived and they came with guns blazing. They retook Fort George from us and have almost half way conquered New York. They came ready and they came hard, we barely had time to even attempt a counterattack."

I quickly share a look with my three most trusted advisors behind me before ushering Dobby into another room that did not have a confused twelve year old in it. I see Norah head into the sitting room and not long after, Mirela comes out in her place. Norah is undoubtedly going to stay with her son; she would hear it all from Shay later anyway.

Mirela is quickly at my side as the five of us enter the meeting room. Dobby sits in the waiting lounge and Mirela is quick to join her. Shay takes a place in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, Father starts to pace by the door. I return my look to Dobby waiting for her to explain further.

"They didn't just come by a single ship, they came with a fleet; they were quick to unload the cannons upon Fort George. It felt like hours, but must have only been minutes before the fort was theirs and they were making their way through the city. Half a day later and most of New York became theirs as well. We didn't stand a chance, Jacob and Jamie told me to come ahead of them to give you word while they tried to keep what we still had; I don't know what the situation is like now," she finishes her recount with a defeated look.

The severity of the situation truly hit us; this here was a woman who did not show defeat, it was not a part of her vocabulary. I turn to face Father and a look that I can only describe as troubled crosses his face. He is quick to voice his thoughts, "This is rather unusual, the usual approach is to investigate, determine and execute. Coming in with little to no knowledge of the situation is simply not how Templars operate. Either young Master Lock is changing things for his own gain or they are really just that desperate to regain the upper hand."

To be completely honest, when Mirela first came with the news that the Templars were coming to reclaim the Colonies, I was worried about which side Father would stand on. However, the way he was talking about the situation, it was if the Templars were the other side and he was on this one. I hope that to be the case.

When I turned to face Dobby again, I notice the way Mirela was fidgeting in her place. Her eyes were moving about the room despite her lack of vision, she was twisting her hands together and she appeared to not be able to sit still. "Mirela?" her head turns towards me rather fast in acknowledgement. "Is everything okay?"

She turns away again before turning back to answer, "It is just that this is not what I expected. I was expecting a small group of people to settle in and retake the Colonies slowly. I never expected they would come like this. I feel like I should have known, but at the same time, I feel like I stumbled into a trap."

This time Mirela was the one to hold the defeated look, but before I could say anything to comfort her, Dobby is the next to speak, "You're not entirely wrong, it was easy to see that they have a small group that are in charge, their numbers are mostly made up of foot soldiers for lack of a better word."

Mirela quickly raises her head and turns to face Dobby, her eyes wide in wonder, "Then you saw them, the Templars in charge?"

Dobby is shocked, but is quick to answer, "Yes, that's right, all four of them."

"So you could describe them for me?"

"Of course."

Mirela gets an excited look on her face before speaking, "Good, if you describe them to me, I should be able to figure out who came. If I know enough about them, we might regain a little of the advantage we lost."

Dobby's eyes seem to light up, recovering from the defeat her face betrayed earlier, "Well, the first guy I saw was a stout man with short blonde hair, he looked pretty wealthy; at least, from how much he clearly eats and the ridiculous amount of jewellery he wears."

Mirela seems to think it over before coming to a conclusion, "The only stout blonde man I can think of that would be that wealthy would be Alastair Chapple. His regular job is as a banker, but he's well known to the Brotherhood as a high ranking Templar. Given what he does and what he's good at, he's probably in charge of the finances."

Dobby nods in acknowledgement, I can see Father mentally taking notes as Dobby moves on, "The next to appear were a man and woman who were undoubtedly twins, same ratty look on their faces and dirty brown hair. The only difference was that he was bulked in muscle and she was almost as thin as a twig."

Mirela only cringes, she obviously knows exactly who they are, "That would be Callum and Clover Avery. They are a real sleazy pair; I had the misfortune of running into them often while I was at the estate. Callum doesn't have much of a brain on him, but he does know his weapons, my guess is he's in charge of arms. Clover on the other hand uses her small body to her advantage and is surprisingly stealthy; I can imagine she's the eyes and ears when they need the subtle approach."

Dobby nods again before she continues, "The last fellow was probably the head of the whole operation, a greasy looking man; tall, greasy black hair and a perpetually snide look on his face."

Unlike her replies to the previous people, the mention of this person has Mirela frozen with a look on her face as if she was just thrown into the lake in the middle of Winter. "What's the matter Mirela?"

She slowly turns her head to face me; she opens and closes her mouth many times before saying anything, "I never would have imagined he would be coming. Of all people to be in charge of this, of all people to be chosen to be the new Colonial Grand Master, why did it have to be him?"

I couldn't understand what had her in such a state; I could tell this man did not frighten her, in fact, she looked more like the very thought repulsed her. However, at the same time, she looked more and more like she had been hit in the stomach, and just cannot recover. "Why? Who is it?"

I turn my head to face Father when I notice he is walking towards us, and just as Mirela finally decides to talk; he speaks as well.

"Harrison Graves."

* * *

Hi guys, I'm super sorry to everyone who has been waiting, especially my loyal reviewer MohawkWoman. . I had a serious block where I had no idea what to write in order to keep the story going. However, I was talking about my fics to one of my housemates today (she also reads and writes fanfiction) and ended up deciding to sit and write to get out another chapter and I have succeeded yay.

You may notice that it is in Connor's POV, I got this lovely idea from MohawkWoman who suggested it in a review. So thanks to you as always. I hope you guys like this chapter and there aren't too many inconsistencies. I did re-read both this and TTI in order to remember all the stuff I've written, but you never know. Do let me know if anything comes to mind.

I have no idea when I'll write the next chapter, could be soon, could be ages away. However, I'm on holidays the next two weeks, and although I have already decided to spend the time re-playing all the Assassin's Creed games from number 1 again, playing them might give me the inspiration to write AC fics.

Anyway, ta-ta for now!

Seza, out


End file.
